Daddy's Little Girl
by DJ Lady Moony
Summary: Ancient Egypt Story! After his wife passes away, Yami is left to raise his daughter alone. But, when an evil emperor threatens Egypt, Yami has to choose between betraying his subjects... and losing his daughter...
1. Sad Goodbye

Sarah: New fic! Not that I really need another one to work on.

Mokuba: *smiles* ^_^

Sarah: ^_^ Anyway, this one is set in Ancient Egypt! Enjoy!

********************

Pharaoh Yami paced back and forth in front of the large door that led to his bedroom, worry expressed on his face and in his fists- they were clenched so tight, his knuckles were ghost white.

"This is not right," he thought. "I am fourteen years old, I shouldn't have to put up with this kind of stress." The face of his beautiful wife, Tawnia flashed in his mind, but it provided him little comfort. He knew nothing of what she was going through in there, but from the screams he heard, it had to be terrible.

"Please Ra," he said aloud. "Please, let her make it." He and Tawnia had been married two years, not unusual by Egyptian standards, and he loved her very much- he refused to marry someone he didn't love. Now she was in their room, giving birth to their first child, and he was told there were complications. He wasn't ready to lose her… not by a long shot.

He was about to turn around and start pacing in the other direction, when someone behind him cleared their throat. Yami flinched, then spun around. His captain of the guard, Jou was standing there, a smile on his face.

"How are things, Pharaoh?" he asked. "From the way you look and act, one would think Tawnia had died." Yami's eyes widened.

"Don't even joke like that, Jou!" he cried. "I haven't heard a thing from anyone! Seto went in there an hour ago and he hasn't come out yet!" Jou rolled his eyes- Seto was Egypt's High Priest, and the two of them didn't exactly see eye to eye. In all actuality, they hated each other.

"I'd normally agree with you, Pharaoh, but Seto cares for Tawnia as much as you. Besides, he knows you'll kill him if he screws up." Yami let out a sigh.

"She's okay, right? I mean, she will be, right?" Jou put his arm around the Pharaoh's shoulder.

"I can't tell the future, Pharaoh," he said, sadly. "But she's as stubborn as you are. Does that offer any comfort?" Yami shook his head.

"She is," he admitted. "But I sometimes worry that she is not as strong as she is stubborn..."

Suddenly, the door opened a bit. Seto stepped out through the crack and looked at Yami.

"Seto!" he said, excitedly. "Is she all right? Are both of them..." Yami suddenly noticed the look on Seto's face. "Please... tell me they are both all right."

"I wish I could," Seto replied, sadly shaking his head. "But, Tawnia... she is so weak, Pharaoh. We're losing her." Yami didn't wait to hear anymore- he pushed past Seto and ran into the room. The first thing he saw was Tawnia, lying in their bed. Her blue eyes were softer than ever and her sand colored hair framed her pale face. 

"Tawnia?" She looked up at him and smiled- she had this way of smiling at you that made you feel like the last person on earth. She then gestured to a small bundle that was lying next to her.

"Come Yami," she called to him. "Come meet your daughter." Yami walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of the bundle. Tawnia pulled back the cloth, revealing the small child. Yami looked at her in awe- not even a day old and her little head was covered with brown hair, just like her mother's. With one hand he reached across his wife and touched his daughter's cheek. A tear streaked down his face as she leaned into his touch and let out a little sigh. He then took his wife's hand and gave it a kiss.

"She's beautiful, Taia," he whispered. "Just like her mother." Tawnia smiled and shook her head.

"Flatterer." She sighed. "I pray she is just like you, Yami- so strong and determined, yet so gentle and kind..." Her smile faded. "I won't be able to see if my prayers are answered."

"Don't talk like that, Tawnia," he pleaded. "You're going to be all right, I know you will!" She chuckled.

"Liar." She closed her eyes. "Tell her about me, Yami. Let our little princess know her mother, even if I'm not there..." Yami held her hand tight, more tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I will, Taia. She will know everything, I promise." She didn't reply. "Taia? Tawnia?!" Yami shook his head in disbelief. "No... NO!" He rested his head on her chest and began to cry.

It wasn't until minutes later that something brought him out of his grief- his young daughter's cry. He looked up at her, squirming on the bed, yelling her little head off. He stood, then crossed to the other side of the bed and lifted her into his arms. She instantly stopped crying as she snuggled close to him. Yami sighed, then went to a chair next to the bed and sat down. He rocked her back and forth, just listening to her breathe.

"It is just you and I now, little Koujo," he said. "And that's how it shall always be."


	2. Six Years Later

****

Six Years Later:

Seto rushed around the Palace, looking in rooms, closets, sarcophaguses... anywhere a young child might hide.

"Koujo? Koujo, damn it, where are you? Your father's going to kill me, you realize that?!" A child's giggle filled the palace halls, but as to where it was coming from- not a clue. "The Pharaoh had to leave her with me today," he muttered. "He couldn't take her to town, leave her with Jou or something. He had to leave her with me..."

"You can't find me, Onshi!" called a small voice. Seto let out an angered sigh- she called him her "honored teacher," but did not treat him as such.

"Koujo, I really don't have time for this!" he yelled. "You come out and I mean now!" He heard quick footsteps run behind him and turned around just in time to see a small figure with brown hair, wearing a white dress and gold sandals dash into the throne room. He smirked. "I have you now, Princess." He rushed into the room. "Ah-ha! Wait..." The room was empty. "What the hell..." Suddenly, he heard the door begin to creak, and seconds later, it slammed shut. Seto could hear the metal bar lock on the outside slide into place. She had been hiding behind the door. "KOUJO!"

"I caught you, Onshi!" she called, laughing to her hearts content. "I caught you!" Seto shook his head.

"Yes, Koujo," he said. "You caught me. Now let me out." Another giggle.

"No."

"Koujo, you have got to let me out. If your father comes back and I'm still in here..."

"You'll never hear the end of it." Seto let out an angered sigh and pounded his head on the door.

"Why me?" he asked himself. "Why, oh why?"

"Daddy!" Koujo ran over to him and leapt into his open arms. Yami lifted her into the air and spun her around, listening to her happy laugh. "I caught Onshi, Daddy!" she exclaimed as he set her down. "I caught him!" Yami laughed.

"Yes, you did Koujo," he said, proudly. "But, we're going to have to let him go now." She began to pout, her blue eyes narrowing as she brushed her brown hair out of her face.

"Do we have to?" Yami chuckled.

"Yes, Koujo we have to..." Seto's angry voice suddenly echoed out into the hall.

"Koujo, as soon as I get out of here, I'm turning you into a frog!" Koujo let out an "eep" and clung onto her father's leg, hiding herself in his cape.

"No frog, Daddy!" she cried. "Please, no frog!" Her father sighed.

"For that, Seto," he said in an annoyed tone. "I should leave you in there."

"For the love of Ra, I was kidding!" Koujo looked up, fear in her eyes.

"Pwomise?" she asked.

"Yeah, Seto, pwomise?" asked Yami. He heard Seto sigh.

"Yes, I promise. I won't turn you into a frog." Koujo let go of her father's leg, then cautiously walked over to the door. She grabbed hold of the handle on the metal bar and pulled it back, unlocking the door. Once she had done that, she ran back over to Yami and hid under his cape.

"'Kay, Onshi!" Seto burst out of the door, looking fit to kill. But, when he saw Koujo cowering behind her father, he softened and sighed.

"It's all right, Koujo," he said. "I'm not going to turn you into a frog. I promised, didn't I?" Koujo peeked out from behind Yami's cape, still skeptical.

"I was only playin'," she said. "I was gonna let you out... sometime." Seto flashed an evil grin and scooped her up into his arms.

"And you," he said, tickling her. "You make Anubis seem compassionate... sometimes." Koujo laughed, delightfully then begged Seto to stop. Yami shook his head- Seto could be nice. When he wanted to.

"Daddy!" squealed Koujo. "Daddy, make 'em stop!" Yami chuckled.

"All right, Seto," he said. "Put her down."

"Yeah, all right Seto!" his daughter echoed. "Put me down!" Seto rolled his eyes, but he put the young princess on the ground.

"She so much like you, it's scary," he said to Yami. "And that's not a compliment. That is the highest form of insult." Koujo stuck out her tongue and blew him a raspberry. Yami laughed.

"Well, we see what she thinks of you, Seto. What made her lock you in there, anyway?" Seto scowled and muttered something. "Beg pardon?"

"I wouldn't play dress up with her!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't about to degrade myself by wearing women's clothes and playing with dolls!"

"Jou does it!" Koujo said happily. "Jou plays with me!" Seto began to smirk.

"My point, exactly."

"Someone call my name?" Koujo turned around to see the now General Jou standing in the doorway.

"Jou!" she cried as she ran over to him. "Did you come to play with me, huh, didja?!" Jou laughed and rubbed the top of her head with his hand, messing up her hair.

"Sorry, Princess," he said. "But I've got to talk to your dad about some things." Koujo nodded sadly, then grabbed Seto's hand.

"C'mon Onshi! You said you'd teach me a new spell!"

"Oh lord, not again..." As Koujo dragged Seto off, Jou looked at Yami and shook his head.

"The word is," he stated plainly. "If you don't sign the treaty, Titan will come after Princess Koujo." Yami let out an angered groan. Titan was the Emperor of Sudan and had been trying to hustle Yami into giving up some of his power and lands in return for peace. This was the first time Titan had ever gotten personal.

"Their treaty is preposterous," Yami cried. "I lose all my lands, my people, our honor... for what?!"

"The way Titan's playing?" asked Jou. "Your daughter's life." Yami let out an angered growl.

"They WILL NOT get my daughter. As long as I live, no harm will come to her!"

"DADDY!" Yami let out a gasp, then rushed down the hall towards Koujo's bedroom. When he stepped inside, he saw his daughter standing in front of a small tiger cub. She looked up at her father, petrified. "I didn't mean to Daddy!" she cried. "I was trying to do the float spell he taught me... I'm really sorry!" Yami let out another sigh. Seto had told him that Koujo had the potential to be a great Sorceress, but times like these really made him wonder. Then again, she was only six years old.

Right then, Jou walked in the door. He saw Koujo standing in front of the cub, her small Tiger's Head staff in her hands, and instantly put two and two together. He burst out laughing. The cub narrowed his eyes, then transformed back into Seto.

"Koujo," he said. "Remember that new spell I taught you? The transformation one?" Koujo nodded eagerly. "Good- use it on Jou. Now." Yami's eyes widened.

"Koujo, no!" But it was too late. Koujo pointed her staff at Jou.

"Inu!" There was a puff of black smoke in Jou's general area. When it cleared away, there wasn't a burnt body like Yami had expected- instead, there was a small white puppy with a black spot around his left eye and a black right paw. It was now Seto's turn to laugh... which he did.

"Now that, is funny."


	3. Princess of Games

Yami found himself in Seto's position the next day. Who knew that a five-year-old girl could be so good at this game she called "Hide and Seek?" And the fact they lived in a six-story castle, with over five thousand rooms, probably didn't help things much. And he'd only gone through about twenty rooms so far.

"Now do you see what I put up with?" Yami turned around to see Seto, leaning against a wall, smirking. "She's good at this little game she invented," he continued. "We may have to call her 'Princess of Games.' She likes them more than her father." Yami smiled. Princess of Games- that was definitely his Koujo.

"Yes," he replied. "And you have my apologies for yesterday. Now, help me find her." Seto continued to smirk, but he joined the search.

"Wow!" Koujo looked around the large room in total amazement, listening to her voice echo. "Hello!"

"Hello!" came the echo's reply.

"How are you?"

"I'm getting a headache, so shut up!" Koujo let out a fearful gasp.

"Who… who's there?" she asked. "Daddy?"

"Idiot, I'm not your father. What are you doing in here anyway?!" Out of the shadows stepped a large white dragon. His crystal blue eyes looked into Koujo's… and frankly, he scared the hell out of her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"Blue Eyes, now look what you've done!"

"I didn't do anything!" Koujo looked over as a man clothed in dark and light purple stepped out of the shadows. He calmly walked over to Koujo and knelt down at her side.

"I'm Dark Magician," he said soothingly. "And don't be frightened. That oversized lizard isn't going to hurt you."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!?!"

"WAAAAAH!!!!!" Dark Magician glared at Blue Eyes.

"Will you shut it, all ready? You're scaring the living daylights out of her!"

"Well, she's not supposed to be in here anyway!"

"Blue Eyes, SHUT UP!" Dark Magician looked back at Koujo. "What are you doing here, kid? Pharaoh Yami doesn't like people in the Shadow Games Room."

"I *sniff * I was playing Hide 'n Seek with Daddy," Koujo said softly. "An' I got lost and came here." She looked up at Blue Eyes, fearfully at first, but then narrowed her eyes… and blew him a raspberry. Dark Magician burst out laughing.

"Well, Blue-Eyes," he said with a smirk. "We can see what the princess thinks of you." Blue-Eyes rolled his blue eyes.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" he asked.

"Do you play tag?" The Shadow Monsters exchanged looks with each other, then with the young princess. "Well? Do you?"

Yami was starting to worry- his daughter was missing, there was a madman after her… he had good reason to worry.

"Seto, we have to find her," he said as they heading for the Shadow Games Arena. Seto rolled his eyes. He had heard that for about the millionth time all ready, causing Seto to gain a headache.

"Tell me something I…" He paused. "Pharaoh, listen- do you hear that?" Yami paused and listened. Laughter- his daughter's laughter. And it was coming from…

"Oh my Ra…" Yami pushed open the large door, frightened of what he might see… "What the…"

"I got you, Dark Magician!" Koujo cried happily, a bright smile on her face. "You're it!" Dark Magician smiled back and started to chase her, when he noticed Yami.

"Pharaoh!" Koujo looked over.

"Daddy!" She ran over and leapt into Yami's arms, knocking him down to the floor. "When we we're playin' hide 'n seek, I came and here and I was listenin' to the echo, but that big dragon- he said I was given' him a headache and he scared me so I started cryin, but Dark Magician told him to stop and called him an oversized lizard and the dragon yelled again and I started crying again, but then we started to play tag and it was a lot of fun! Can I come back and play again, Daddy, can I?" Yami smiled and hugged Koujo tight.

"Yes, little love- you can come back whenever you want." 


	4. Storm Warning

Titan stood out on his bedroom balcony and looked out over his kingdom in disgust. The kingdom of Sudan was the most pathetic in the world, while the neighboring kingdom of Egypt flourished. Frankly, he was sick of it.

"Damn that stubborn Pharaoh," he muttered. "If he was out of the way, Egypt would be mine."

"There is a way." Titan turned around to see his mistress, Naria the Sorceress of Anarchy standing in the doorway. As she walked towards him, he began to speak.

"Naria, my love. You have seen something that I have over looked?" She nodded. "Tell me- what is it?" Naria ran her fingers through her fire red hair and her dark green eyes flashed as she smiled.

"Pharaoh Yami has a child," she said, plainly. "A daughter, Princess Koujo, whom he loves very much and would do anything to protect." Titan nodded.

"Anything is correct," he replied. "The Pharaoh probably has her under lock and key as we speak." Naria began to laugh.

"My Emperor, since when have locks been an obstacle for me?" Titan began to smile.

"Do what you must, my Sorceress, but I want her in my hands before the rising sun." Naria smiled back- it was more time than she needed.

That night, Yami woke with a start. He could hear a storm raging outside the palace walls, but that wasn't what woke him. Crying- there was crying coming from down the hall. He climbed out of his bed, lit a small candle and headed out into the hall. He began to walk towards Koujo's room, noticing that the closer he became the louder the crying got. Once he reached her room, he pushed the door open and walked inside. Her bed was empty and her covers were strung all over.

"Koujo?" he called softly. "Love, where are you?" A moment later, Koujo's head popped out from under the bed. As Yami suspected, her face showed signs of crying and she looked scared. Yami shook his head, then walked over to her bed. He set the candle on her bedside table, then picked her up off the floor.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed, lighting up the entire room, followed by a clap of thunder. Koujo jumped in fear and let out a whimper as she cuddled close to her father. Yami held her close and began rocking her back and forth.

"It's all right, Koujo," he whispered. "It's only a little thunder and lightning- it will be over soon."

"It's scary, Daddy," she replied, her face still buried in his chest. "Make it go away!" Yami sighed.

"That is not within my power to do, Koujo. It shall leave in due time." Koujo nodded, but didn't relinquish her tight grip. Yami bit his lip, then had an idea. "Koujo look." The young princess looked up to see something sitting on her father's head. It was a small brown ball of fur, with big dark purple and gold eyes, two small green hands and two small green feet. Koujo let out a happy gasp.

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked, excitedly. Yami smiled as he got the creature out of his hair and rested him in Koujo's arms.

"This is a Shadow Monster," he replied. "His name is Kuriboh."

"He's cute!" As Koujo hugged him, the small monster made a sound that was almost like a cat's purr.

"Kuriee," he said happily. Yami smiled- Koujo had quiet forgotten about the storm, which had now died down to a dull roar, and that was exactly what he had wanted. Moments later she was fast asleep, Kuriboh still in her arms, asleep as well. Yami shook his head, tucked his daughter back in under her covers, and headed back to his room.

"Sleep well, little love," he thought. "Sleep well."

The next morning, Yami awoke from what had been a surprisingly restful sleep. He had figured that he'd be up the rest of the night, waiting for Koujo's next cry. But the cry never came, and he'd slept like a log. He got out of bed, put on his cape and sandals and walked towards Koujo's room. The door was shut. He didn't remember shutting it last night. He knocked on it anyway.

"Koujo?" he asked. "Koujo, are you awake?" There was no reply. Yami pushed open the door. "Kou... Oh dear Ra."

The covers on the bed were missing. The only life in the room was Kuriboh- he was lying on the floor, injured and unconscious. Yami fell to his hands and knees as a strange power filled him- it was as though his blood had caught fire and the fire was fueled by the uncontrollable rage that had overcame him. His fists clenched together.

"Titan... Koujo..." Suddenly he let out a loud, angered yell. "NO!"

It didn't take much for Naria to slip into the palace- she didn't even need to use her magic. With the storm outside, the guards were relaxed, convinced that no one in their right mind would be out in such weather. Then again, no one had ever accused Naria of being sane. Either way, if getting in had been this simple, grabbing the princess and getting out would be a snap. She quietly walked down the hallways of the palace until she found the right room. She went inside and automatically saw the young princess. She was tucked safely into her bed with the covers up to her chin... and a Shadow Monster in her arms?

"I wasn't told I'd have to deal with his Shadow Monsters," she muttered quietly. "No matter." She snapped her fingers- Kuriboh went flying across the room, slamming into the wall with a force unimaginable. Just as suddenly, the blankets on Koujo's bed wrapped around her, making a sort of sack that trapped her inside. "My Emperor shall still have what he wants."

Koujo woke instantly and started to struggle with her blankets, trying to free herself. Seconds later, she felt herself lift into the air, which caused her to stop.

"Kuriboh!" she whispered, urgently looking for the monster. "Kuriboh, where are you?!" But he didn't respond- she was all alone. Koujo hugged her knees to her chest, buried her head into them and began to cry. "Daddy... Daddy, please help me."


	5. Wingweaver

To say Yami was mad would be an understatement. There was no word that could describe just how he felt. Anger, fear and heartache rolled into one huge emotion that was almost too much for him to handle.

"I have all of our forces out looking for her, Pharaoh," Jou said, reassuringly. "If Princess Koujo is in Egypt, we shall find her."

"She's not IN Egypt," he said, angrily. "She's in Sudan... that bastard has her and who knows what he'll do..." Seto gave Jou a look that said: "Leave, or else," which was received loud and clear. As he left the room, Seto put his hand on Yami's shoulder."Pharaoh Yami," he said softly. "I realize this has to be hard for you, but Koujo is strong- stronger than even she knows. She shall be all right." Yami shook his head.

"Seto," he replied. "I would face your Ultimate Dragon alone if it meant keeping her safe. But now I must choose between my duty to my people... and my love for my daughter."

"Amazing," Titan looked at the child in front of him. Her hands were tied behind her back and Naria had a firm grip on her shoulder, yet she showed no fear. If anything, she showed anger and hate. "Simply amazing," he continued. "What I thought to be impossible you accomplished in less than an hour. I commend you, my Sorceress." Naria smiled, and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, my Emperor," she replied. "What do you wish I do with the child?"

"I'm not a child!" the young girl yelled. "I am Koujo, princess of Egypt and you're gonna regret this when my father gets his hands on you!" Titan threw his head back and laughed.

"Such faith you have, little one," he said. "Such hope. Mark my words, it shall be your downfall." He turned to Naria. "Take her to the Southwest tower, Naria. She shall remain there until her father gives us what we want... if not longer than that." Koujo narrowed her eyes as Naria dragged her away.

"My father won't give you anything, you creep! He'll kill you first!"

"Not while I have you, Princess. As long as you are with me, your father is in the palm of my hand."

Yami sat in his chambers, reading the scroll that had just been delivered. It said basically what he thought it would say- sign the treaty or your daughter will be returned in a sarcophagus. He rested his head in his hands and began to shake it side to side.

"I don't know what to do," he said aloud. "If I sign, I betray my people. If I don't sign, I loose Koujo..." He sighed. "Taia... oh Taia my love, what'd I'd give to have you here now- to tell me what I should do..." 

Yami felt a hand rest on his shoulder, prompting him to look up. A second later, he smiled. 

"My old friend- do you have a suggestion?" The Dark Magician said nothing. He simply took his staff, pointed to Yami's heart, then pointed to his own. "I see," Yami continued. "I have to follow my heart... and whatever I choose, you will be there to help." Dark Magician nodded and gave a slight smile. Seconds later, he was gone, leaving Yami to his thoughts.

Seto found himself in Koujo's room, searching. He wasn't sure for what, but he knew something wasn't right. How could someone just poof in there, grab the princess and vanish without a trace? It wasn't possible... unless there was magic involved. He had heard rumor that Titan had a powerful sorceress on his side. Naria... was that her name?

Everything suddenly became clear to him- with the storm they had last night, the palace soldiers had dropped their guard. It would have been all too easy for the Sorceress to slip in unnoticed. And once she had Koujo, she merely had to teleport out. After making a mental note to have a serious chat with Jou about his men's lack of responsibility, Seto rushed outside, first stopping in his room to grab his staff. He found a flat piece of ground and put the tip of his staff down in the sand. As he drew a picture in the sand, he began to cast a spell.

"I call on thee, Fairy of Peace- acomplisher of impossible feats. Protect this child with all your might, protect her in her current plight." The picture was complete by the time he finished his chant. Seconds later, it began to glow and rose up off the ground, coming to life. Seto began to smile. "Go now, guardian of the Princess. Keep her safe."

Tears of anger streaked down Koujo's cheeks as Naria took her to the Southwest tower. They walked up a flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever and when they finally reached the top, Naria opened the wooden door that stood there. She then cut Koujo's hands free, shoved her inside and slammed the door.

Koujo landed on her left shoulder and gave a painful cry. She had hurt that same shoulder not to long ago during her lessons with Seto. One of her spells had gone wrong and sent her flying. She managed to grab hold of something, but it ended up doing more harm than help. What was the word Onshi used? Dislocated? Either way, she remembered how much "healing" it hurt- she'd never felt anything like that before. Seconds later, she sat up and finally got to her feet. The room was small, with a small window high above her and a cot on the far side. She walked over to the cot and sat down.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered. "It's gonna be just fine." Suddenly, Koujo felt the cot sink down a bit and something rest around her shoulders. Her head shot up, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a woman sitting next to her. She had long lilac colored hair that came down past her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to about an inch above her knees. The silky looking material made a "X" design across her chest, then draped over her shoulders and rested on her arms. At her waist was a loose jeweled belt, a bright blue stone in the middle and there was a green gem on a gold chain around her neck. But, what really got Koujo was her wings- she had six of them, one of which was wrapped around Koujo's shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Koujo asked in amazement.

"I am the Wingweaver," came the reply. "I am here to protect you." Koujo instantly brightened up

"Did Daddy send you? Is he on his way... or are you going..."

"One question at a time, my Lady," Wingweaver said with a smile. "No, your father did not send me- I was sent here by Sorcerer Seto of the Dragon." Koujo let out a gasp.

"Onshi sent you?! Is he coming?"

"I do not doubt it, my Lady. As for when, I do not know. But I am to protect you until his arrival." The Fairy took the young girl into her arms, holding her close and wrapping her wings around her. "And I shall do just that, Lady Koujo- you don't have to worry about that."


	6. Dragon Vs Fairy

"We go after her at first light." Jou looked up at Yami, wondering if he heard him right. "We go into Sudan and we get my daughter out."

"Pharaoh, are you sure that's wise?" asked Jou. "Going into Sudan unannounced could be seen as an act of war..."

"They've all ready started a war!" Yami yelled, angrily. "They came in here and took Koujo like she was nothing more than a pawn in some twisted game!" His eyes narrowed. "If it's a game he wants, then a game it shall be. Only this game, he shall not win."

Titan knew that Pharaoh Yami had received the scroll by now and wondered when he would reply. He didn't wonder what the reply would be- there was no way he would sacrifice his daughter for his people. He loved the child too much for that. Love- that was a wasteful emotion. Sure, he told Naria that he loved her, but he didn't mean it. Lust- he lusted over her and that was it.

"My Emperor." Speak of the Devil- Titan looked up to see Naria standing in his doorway. "My Emperor," she continued. "It would seem that Seto of the Dragon has sent a guardian to the young princess- a fairy. She will not allow anyone near her." Titan began to laugh.

"So," he said. "The Pharaoh's priest can protect the child, but he can not set her free. Typical." He looked a Naria. "Get rid of the fairy. I don't care how you do it, but get it done." 

Wingweaver held a sleeping Koujo close to her and became worried. From what she'd been told, the princess was strong, full of wit and cunning. But the child in her arms seemed so frail and scared. It made no sense to her.

"No matter how she seems," the fairy thought. "I am her guardian. I shall be for all time." Koujo began to shiver, prompting Wingweaver to wrap her wings tighter around the two of them. The room was freezing- if the princess became ill, there would be hell to pay.

"How cute. I think I'm going to be sick." Wingweaver's head shot up and she looked towards the door. Naria stood there, a cold smirk on her face. 

"Wingweaver?" Koujo had woken up moments before and was now looking at her guardian, a frightened expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"It is okay, my Lady," came the whispered reply. "Just be ready to run when I tell you, all right?" Koujo nodded as Wingweaver rested her on the bed. She then turned around and faced Naria. "You must get through me before you harm her, Sorceress. I warn you not to try." Naria began to laugh.

"What fear should I have of a mere fairy?" she asked. "Certainly you don't think you stand a chance against me?" Wingweaver wasted no words- she put her hands in front of her, forming a lustrous green light in her palms.

"Illumination Wave!" she exclaimed. The light burst from her palms, knocking Naria to the ground. "Run Koujo!" Koujo stared at her in shock for a moment, but then did as she was told, fleeing down the stairs as fast as she could.

"No!" yelled Naria, getting to her feet. She scowled at Wingweaver and let out a low growl. "This ends now- Arise, Black Skull Dragon!"

Out of nowhere appeared a black dragon with bone-like armor covering his entire body. Wingweaver stared at him in shock.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Now," commanded Naria. "Skull Flare Blast!" The Dragon opened his mouth. The blast shot foreword, hitting Wingweaver in the chest. She went flying backwards, slamming into the wall.

"I've done my part," she thought. "Lady Koujo is safe." Seconds later, she was gone.

Koujo ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the palace. She wasn't sure why anyone didn't follow her, but then again she didn't care. She just knew she wanted to go home. By now she was out in the sand far from Titan's palace, wondering what to do. Finally, she began walking again.

"I'm coming, Daddy," she thought. "I'll be home soon."

"You idiots!" Titan yelled at his guards. "You let her escape! How could you be so stupid!?" The guards cringed and looked at the floor.

"We are sorry, Emperor."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! She isn't worth a damn to me wandering the desert, so get out there and find her!" His guards nodded, then quickly left the room in search of the runaway. Titan turned to Naria, glaring. "I can't rely on them for anything, my love. Find the child. Now." Naria gave a nod and vanished, causing Titan to smile. If anyone could find the child, it would be Naria.

Seto had told him that he'd sent a guardian to protect Koujo, so Yami did feel slightly better... but not much. He now found himself in Koujo's room, sitting on her bed. In his hands was her small Tiger's Head staff. Seto had said that she would someday be a powerful Animal Sorceress, the Sorceress of the Tiger. If she lived through her lessons of course. Koujo had the tendency to light Seto's robes on fire, turn him into different animals and just plain make him mad. Yami knew the only reason Seto didn't kill her was because he would kill him.

"Pharaoh?" Yami looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway. "I have heard news from our people in Sudan- the Princess has escaped." Yami's eyes widened.

"She has?! Where is she, is she home, is she..." Seto shook his head.

"She has escaped, but no one knows where she is- she ran out into the desert and none have seen her since." Horrified, Yami looked out the bedroom window- the sun was nearly set. Tonight, there would be no moon and Koujo would be out there in the dark. He clasped his hands together, rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his thumbs. He then shook his head.

"Why her, Seto?" he asked. "I've already lost my mother, father, Tawnia..." He sighed, sadly. "I can't bare to lose her too- not Koujo." Seto was about to answer, when he noticed something he'd never thought he'd see. Tears- Yami was crying. "I can't lose my daughter..." Seto sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. After thinking "I can't believe I'm doing this," he began to speak.

"You won't lose her, my friend." Yami looked up at him, shocked- did he hear him right. "Koujo is strong," Seto continued. "She may not seem it, but that little girl has a warrior's spirit and the heart of a tiger inside. She will be fine and she will return home." Yami wiped his eyes and gave a nod.

"You're right," he replied. "We will find her- and we start looking tonight."


	7. Magic

Koujo didn't see anything that looked familiar and besides the fact it was rapidly getting dark, that had to be what scared her the most. She had lost her sandals as she was running from Titan's palace, so her feet were scalded from the hot sand. Granted, the sand was slowly cooling down, but that wouldn't solve the problem tomorrow. And she was getting cold- it had been freezing in her tower prison, but this was worse.

Suddenly, she spotted it- an oasis no more than twenty yards ahead of her. She began running towards it as fast as her legs could carry her, praying it was real. Her father had told her about mirages- seeing what you wanted to see in a moment of desperation.

"Please let this be real," she whispered, still running towards it. Seconds later, she was there and it was real. A ring of palm trees surrounding a small lake that glowed in what little sunlight remained. Koujo gave a happy cry as she stuck her feet into the cool water. It felt wonderful, but it made her that much colder. She bit her lip, wondering what to do. Then it came to her- a lesson she and Seto had done before she'd been taken away.

"All right, Koujo," Seto said as patiently as he could manage. "Let's try this one more time." One more time was probably one more than he could actually survive. He was trying to teach the princess a simple summoning spell so she could summon her father's Shadow Monsters if she truly needed them. So far, she'd managed to summon an exploded vase, a charred chair and a fried curtain- the spell had nothing to do with fire, but she kept making it. "Just take a deep breath," he continued. "Focus on the monster you want to summon, then point your staff, say the words and they will be here." Koujo nodded.

"All right, Onshi," she replied nervously. She closed her eyes and began to think. Her father's most trusted monster was the Dark Magician- she would try to summon him. She pointed her staff in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Okibi!"

"No, Koujo, not that!" Koujo opened her eyes just in time to see Seto dodge a fire ball that shot from her staff. The ball collided with Seto's bed, causing it to burst into flames. Her eyes widened as Seto pointed his staff at the bed. 

"Kori!" Ice shot from his staff and onto the flames, killing them instantly. He then looked at Koujo, who instantly began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Onshi, I really am! I thought that was the right word and..." Seto put up his hand and shook his head.

"That is all for today, Koujo," he said calmly. "You may go." Koujo nodded and made for the door. "Koujo?" She stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Onshi?"

"Okibi means "fire," Koujo. Use it when you're cold, not when summoning Shadow Monsters." She nodded and ran off. Once she was out of the room, Seto shook his head. "How she confused "Okibi" with "Convoke," I'll never know..."

Koujo remembered the word now, but would she be able to make fire without her staff? Further more, what would she cast the spell on? She didn't want to set a whole tree on fire... at least not a huge one. That's when she spotted a small palm tree- it wasn't as big as the rest and it was secluded from them. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand towards the tree, as she would if her staff had been in it. She took a deep breath.

"Okibi!" She opened her eyes and watched the blast shoot from her hand and onto the tree. It burst into flames, causing Koujo to let out a happy squeal and run over to it. 

Koujo got close enough to the fire to warm herself and that was it. She had no food, nor had Onshi taught her a food preparing spell. She wasn't all that hungry anyway... but she was lonely. She bit her lip again. If she could just remember the other word. She bit her lip, then turned from the fire. She closed her eyes and raised her hand in the air once more. Another deep breath.

"Convoke!" she cried. "Kuriboh!" She didn't open her eyes- she was afraid of what she had done this time.

"Kuriee?" Koujo's eyes shot open and she saw the small fuzz ball standing in front of her, a confused look on his face.

"Kuriboh!" Koujo scooped him up into her arms and held him tight. "I did it, Onshi," she whispered. "I really did it!"

Not to far away, Naria sensed the presence of the Shadow Power and began to laugh.

"Big mistake, little princess," she said. "You're leading me right to you."

Meanwhile, Yami and Seto were on their way to Sudan. It had taken a while to convince Jou not to come along, but once Seto said he'd spill about the whole dog thing, Jou backed down. They were almost entering Sudatian boarders when Seto also sensed the Shadow presence and couldn't believe it. Koujo had screwed that up so many times, it was amazing that she finally gotten it right. Then again, he'd had his share of screw ups. Turning his mother's cat into a frog came to mind. Things changed though- if he became this good, so could Koujo. He instantly told Yami what he felt. The Pharaoh smiled for the first time since Koujo had been taken. He didn't say a word. Just smiled.


	8. Almost Doesn't Count

Koujo snuggled close to the small Shadow Monster and sighed. She'd fallen asleep not to long ago and Kuriboh was keeping watch. He wasn't sure what he'd do if something came, but he'd do his best.

"So, she managed to summon you, did she?" Kuriboh's head shot up- Naria was standing less than a foot away. "She should never have done that," Naria told him. "It brought me right to her." Kuriboh got out from under Koujo's arm, stood in front of her and puffed up.

"Kuriee!" he cried out, making his challenge well known- touch her and die. Naria began to giggle.

"I won't have to touch her- all I have to do is kill you."

"You shall play hell trying." 

Naria spun around, amazed at what she saw. Pharaoh Yami was standing behind her, Seto at his side. The two of them had tracked the Shadow Power to the oasis and arrived there just as Kuriboh puffed up.

"You sicken me," Yami said. "Working for a man who preys on small children in order to get what he wants."

"You think it was his idea?" she asked, annoyed. "It was mine, dear Pharaoh, all mine." Suddenly, she vanished then reappeared between Koujo and Kuriboh. She kicked the monster out of the way, then placed her staff at the sleeping princess's throat.

"Drop it, Naria." She could feel the tip of the Sorcerer's staff in the base of her back, but she didn't move hers away from Koujo.

"It's your call, Pharaoh," she said. "If you kill me, I kill the only family you have left. Or, you have him back down. It's your choice, but either way, I die happy." Yami looked down at his daughter- she was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was happening around her. She gave a happy sigh, breaking Yami's heart.

"Seto, stand down." Seto glared at him, but took his staff away from Naria and backed away. The Sorceress of Anarchy smirked, then took Koujo into her arms. Koujo stirred a little bit, but didn't awaken.

"The rules are still the same," Naria told them. "Sign the treaty, or this is the last time you see the princess alive." She vanished again, this time taking Koujo with her. Yami fell to his knees, yelling at the top of his lungs. Seto stayed back, wondering what to do.

"I had her!" yelled Yami. "I had her back and I let that, that... bitch take her away again!" He pounded his fists down on the ground in front of him, sand flying into the air. Seto shook his head.

"If either of us had tried anything, she'd be dead right now," he said, plainly. "But Naria has screwed herself- she'll take Koujo right back to Titan..." Yami shook his head.

"Who will hurt her for trying to escape."

"I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth, Princess. I've had guards searching all of Sudan for you." Koujo glared at him, but said nothing. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten back to this horrible place, but she knew it wasn't good. "No witty comeback, Princess?" asked Titan. "Nothing to say?" She smiled.

"Chikushome." Koujo didn't have the slightest clue what she'd just said, but by the look on Titan's face, it wasn't good. Suddenly, she keeled over in pain and fell to the floor. She felt as though someone was sticking millions of knives into her. Seconds later, she slipped into darkness, passing out.

Naria looked at the unconscious child in front of her and began to giggle. The giggle quickly turned into a laugh.

"Might I ask what is so funny, Naria?" asked Titan. "You almost killed her, along with our chances of taking Egypt." Naria shook her head, smiling.

"I just discovered the truth about thunder, my Emperor." Titan raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. "Thunder is but a noise- lightning does the work."

Seto and Yami rode their horses towards the Sudan Palace in silence. Yami had returned Kuriboh to the Shadow Realm, but not before thanking him for his help. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the guardian Seto had sent Koujo, but kept quiet.

"I don't understand it either," Seto called over the hoof beats. "The Wingweaver is very powerful- there are few Shadow Monsters that could take her out of commission."

"What are you saying?" Yami called back. "Titan has Shadow Monsters more powerful than ours?" Seto shook his head.

"I'm not taking about Titan- I'm talking about Naria! Whatever she used was powerful, maybe even as strong as my dragons." Yami shuddered- that was the last thing he needed to hear.

Koujo was still out cold an hour after Naria tried to electrocute her. Her captors put her back into the Southwest Tower and she was asleep on the bed, dreaming of her father.

"KouJO!" She winced in fear- he father rarely raised his voice to her. Only if she did something really bad. She peeked her head in through her father's chamber door, an unsure look on her face. Her father was seated at a table, looking at some scrolls.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked. He looked up at her and beckoned her to come in side. She walked in slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was probably the small mishap in the kitchen- how was she supposed to know that the white powder stuff and that smelly liquid stuff would explode when combined? (AN: Baking Soda and Vinegar- gotta love it.)

"Koujo," said Yami. "I have something for you." Koujo figured it was punishment and feared the worst. She looked up at him, worried. But he smiled at her.

Seconds later, he pulled out a small necklace- a silver winged heart on a chain of the same color. Koujo's eyes widened as her father walked over to her and put the necklace around her neck. 

"This was your mother's," he continued. "She wanted you to have it." Koujo gave a happy gasp, then wrapped her arms around her father.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Yami smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Love." There was a pause. "Now about the kitchen." Koujo gulped and looked up at her father, worriedly. But he was still smiling. "Try not to do it again, all right?" Koujo smiled back.

"All right."

Koujo woke up seconds later, a content smile on her face. Her hand went to her necklace and she held it tight.

"You'll be here soon, Daddy," she thought. "I know you will."


	9. Rescue

They made it to the palace a short time later. Yami couldn't believe that there were hardly any guards around. It made him nervous.

"Titan is ready for us," Seto said suddenly. "Why else would there be so little guards?" Yami nodded.

"I agree... but we need to find her."

"To find her, you have two choices." Yami and Seto turned around- Titan was standing behind them, smirking. "To get your daughter back, you must sign the treaty... or kill me. It's your choice." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Start looking for her, Seto," he whispered. "I'll take care of him." Seto gave a nod and rushed off. Yami drew his sword. "You stole my daughter," he said aloud. "You tried to use her against me. You have no soul."

Titan rolled his eyes, drew his own sword and attacked. He sliced at Yami, who managed to block it before he lost his head. Titan attacked again and again, forcing Yami to stumble backwards onto a flight of stairs. Yami quickly got back to his feet and walked up the stairs, fighting Titan the entire way. Finally, Titan knocked Yami's sword out of his hand and pushed him to the ground.

"I have you now!" Titan raised the sword above him head and prepared to bring in down into Yami's chest. Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere, knocking Titan off balance. He fell backwards and down the stairs, his sword flying into the air. Once he'd finally reached the bottom, his sword did the same... landing blade first in his chest.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief as he got to his feet. Titan's reign of terror was over- he could take his daughter home... wait. Naria- where was Naria?!

"Pharaoh!" Seto came running around the corner, nearly tripping over Titan's body and leapt up the stairs. "I got a few of the guards to talk," he continued. "They've got Koujo in the Southwest Tower." Yami looked at some writing on the wall- "To The Southwest Tower." Without another word, he and Seto began to race up the stairs.

Koujo shivered as she sat on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She was freezing cold and mad at herself for not getting back home, for not getting back to her father.

"Daddy..." she whispered. "Daddy, please hurry." Suddenly, laughter filled the room, causing Koujo to look up- Naria was standing in front of her. A cold, evil smirk was on her face as she walked towards the princess.

"The Pharaoh?" she asked with a snort. "He had his chance to save you, and he blew it. He will never come, foolish child."

"Yes, he will!" yelled Koujo. "And he's gonna kick your butt!" Naria rolled her eyes.

"You wish. The Pharaoh is only as strong as his monsters."

"You don't know his monsters! They're way more powerful than yours!" Naria instantly slapped the young girl across the cheek. Koujo winced a little and tears came to her eyes. "B-Busu!" Naria rose her hand once again, but stopped when she heard voices outside the door.

"I think this is it..."

"Well, damn it, open it!"

"No!" Naria said with a hiss. "They've come!"

"Daddy!" cried Koujo. "Onshi!" Naria slapped her again, knocking her against the wall.

"Silence!"

Outside the room, Seto grabbed the door handle and pulled it with all his might.

"Damn thing won't open!" he cried. Yami rolled his eyes.

"You're the stupid high priest," he said. "And you can't open a door!?" Seto muttered something. "Just open it, Seto, NOW!"

"There's a damn spell on it!" Yami could hear Naria laughing on the other side of the door, along with footsteps running towards it.

"Daddy?" called Koujo. "Daddy, are you there?!" Naria grabbed Koujo's shoulder and pulled her back, slamming her down on the bed and holding her there. "Oof!"

"Koujo!" yelled Yami. "DAMN IT, SETO, OPEN THE DOOR OR YOU'RE FIRED FROM HIGH PRIEST!" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"Temper, temper. And I'm working on it, you imbecile."

Inside the room, Koujo was struggling with Naria, trying everything she could think of to get free.

"Let me go! Wingweaver!" Naria began to laugh.

"That stupid winged beast," she said. "It didn't last a second against my Dragon Cannon- neither will you if you don't hold still!" 

"She was NOT a stupid winged beast!" cried Koujo. "Let me go!" Suddenly, a red sphere formed in her hand. "Fire blast!" Koujo threw the ball at the door, totally destroying it. Seto and Yami stood on the other side, aghast.

"Remind me to let Koujo take your place," Yami said. Seto muttered a reply, but Yami didn't catch it all. Something along the lines of "over my dead body."

"Daddy!" Seto shook his head.

"Of course," he said. "I'm just here for the ride, don't mind me. It's like I'm not even here." Koujo giggled.

"Onshi!" Seto smiled.

"That's better." Naria and Yami rolled their eyes.

"So you came," she said smugly. "Amazing."

"Let her go," Yami said with a scowl. "Or suffer the consequences." Once again, Koujo tried to run to her father, but Naria held her back.

"Daddy..." Naria shook her head.

"You know the deal, Yami."

"You talk madness!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, Yami," said Seto. "She IS mad."

"Don't do it, Daddy!" cried Koujo. Yami wasn't sure what to do, what to give up- his daughter, or his people. As if hearing his thoughts, Seto spoke up.

"I'll make the decision for you. Rot in hell, Naria!" The sorceress started to smirk and shook her head.

"So be it." She fired a blast, hitting Yami and Seto and sending them flying.

"NO!" Koujo cried. "Don't hurt them!" Her eyes were wide with concern... but they suddenly narrowed as she angrily clenched her fists. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Suddenly, another fire blast burst from her palm, hitting Naria square in the chest. Naria looked at her, astonished, as did Seto and Yami.

"Damn," said Seto. "Either she's really stupid or really brave." Yami was about to comment, when Naria yelled out.

"You brat!" She shoved Koujo down and kicked her as hard as she could. Koujo went flying across the room, slamming into the wall. Yami went from angered to totally pissed.

"Koujo!" He glared at Naria and raised his hand. "MIND CRUSH!" Naria fell to the ground, still as stone. Seto walked over to her and kicked her in the ribs.

"Huh," he said. "She died instantly. Cool." Yami ran past them and over to Koujo, cradling her in his arms.

"Koujo?" he begged. "Love? Speak to me!" The little princess let out a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes.

"D-Daddy?" Yami gave a thankful sigh.

"Koujo! Are you all right?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yami," he said. "If she were all right, you wouldn't be holding her."

"Silence, Seto!" Yami was ready to say more, when Koujo wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight.

"Daddy," she whispered. "I missed you so much!" Yami nodded and hugged her just as tight.

"And I missed you."


	10. The End

****

Ten Years Later...

The horror of Titan's crime was soon forgotten. Koujo returned home to all that loved her and was more than happy to be there. Over the years, she grew into a beautiful young lady, one that caught the eye of every prince for miles around. It wasn't only because of her beauty, but also because she was the heir to the Egyptian throne… a title she could do without.

Koujo knew what was expected of her- she would become the Queen of Egypt after her father crossed into the underworld. But, she didn't want that. Her heart was in her magic, whether it be Shadow or otherwise. She lived for her lessons with Seto… until that one day…

"Damn it, child!" Seto said angrily. "Second time today you've set my robes on fire, Koujo! You've not done that in over five years, what in Ra's name is wrong with you?!" Koujo sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, Onshi," she whispered. "Give me a break."

"You were doing fine yesterday!"

"I'm sorry..." She put a hand over her mouth as she started to cough. "I don't know..." Seto narrowed his eyes, then put his fingers under her chin and began to lift up her head to face him.

"Koujo, do you feel well?" He was now looking into the teen's eyes- they were glazed over and her face was ghost white. But she nodded.

"I'm oka..." She suddenly sat down. "Ay...." Seto shook his head.

"You're going to bed," he told her. "Now. And we're going to tell the Pharaoh immediately." Koujo shook her head.

"No!" she cried. "I'm fine, Onshi! Really!" Seto ignored her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards her father's chambers.

"Idiot," he muttered. "You should've told me you didn't feel well when we started. No wonder you weren't performing well."

"I'm all right, Onshi!" Koujo continued to protest. "Honest!" She would almost have been convincing, had she not started to cough. By the way it sounded, Seto was scared she might cough up a lung. He quickened his pace, looking for the Pharaoh. Finally, they arrived in his chambers.

"Ah, there he is! Pharaoh Yami!" Yami looked up from the scroll he was reading, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, Seto?" he asked. "I'm rather..." He suddenly noticed his daughter's pale complexion. "Koujo? Are you all right?" She began to nod.

"I'm fine, Dad!" she said. "I am, really!" Yami put a hand to her forehead, his eyes widening.

"You've got a fever!" he exclaimed. "You're going to bed, now!" Koujo let out a sigh and nodded once again.

"Yes, Dad..." Without another word, Yami picked her up and began to carry her upstairs. He didn't care if she was sixteen-years-old- she was still his daughter and she needed him right now.

"Why didn't you tell Seto you didn't feel well?" he asked.

"Because," came the reply. "He wanted me to be the best. I didn't want to let him down..." Her father sighed.

"Koujo, he wouldn't think any less of you if you took the day off because you didn't feel well." She started coughing again, this time very hard, and began to shiver as well. Yami could feel his heart breaking as she cuddled close to him. He then remembered what Naria had said- "If you kill me, I kill the only family you have left... It's your choice, but either way, I die happy." This is what she meant- it took ten years, but Naria's curse was taking effect. 

"Don't take her, Osirus," he thought. "Please do not take her from me..." He suddenly heard Koujo's soft voice.

"I'm sorry, Daddy..." Yami looked down at Koujo, confused.

"For what?" She looked back up at him, a sad expression on her face.

"I should have said something... I'm sorry." Yami said nothing. He continued to carry Koujo to her room and tucked her into bed once they got there.

"There we are..." Koujo looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her face.

"I-I love you, Daddy..." Yami smiled at her and wiped the tear away with his thumb before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Koujo." Koujo smiled back, then closed her eyes. Yami stayed by her side, watching her.

Yami's eyes shot open and he scanned his surroundings. He was in Koujo's room. He must have fallen asleep. After mentally cursing himself for that, he looked at his daughter... and realized just how still she was.

"She... she isn't breathing!" His eyes widened and he ran to her bedroom door. "SETO! COME HERE! NOW!" Seconds later, Seto raced in, almost colliding with Yami.

What?!" he cried. "What is it?!" Yami pointed to Koujo.

"She... she's not breathing!" Seto quickly went over to the bed and looked the young princess over, feeling for a pulse. After a moment, he stopped.

"... She's dead, Pharaoh..." Yami instantly shook his head.

"NO!" he cried. "Impossible! She can't be!" Tears began to well in his eyes and slip down his cheeks. "She can't be dead... she can't be! She was all I had left..." Yami grabbed her tiny hand and held it tight. "Goodbye, Koujo... my little love..."

*************************

Sarah: Okay, that's the end for Daddy's Little Girl- I know it's really mean of me to end it like this, but there is a method to my madness!

Mokuba: Whether we really want to believe that or not…

Sarah: -___- Aaaaaaanyway, my next story, Asayake, will be up soon! And, so I don't totally leave you hanging, here's a spoiler:

__

Five thousand years after the events encountered in "Daddy's Little Girl"…

A young girl woke up in her bed at the orphanage that has been her home as long as she can remember. Then again, she's five years old- that's not saying much. She yawns and stretches her arms above her head, thinking about the day ahead of her… but, she can't help but think of the dream she just had… about the amazing monsters, the powerful priest… and the kind Pharaoh.

"I wish I had a dad like him," she whispered softly. "That would be…" she smiled. "Perfect." Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Koujo! Come on, it's time for breakfast!"

Sarah: ^_^! Thank you to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoy Asayake just as much! Until next time, Koujo SilverWolf signing off!


End file.
